


Magnus Chase in Rags

by Bookgeekqueen80



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Magnus/Alex, Other, fierrochase, magnus chase - Freeform, rags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgeekqueen80/pseuds/Bookgeekqueen80
Summary: Magnus has always dreamed of the spotlight. The crowds and the bright lights thrilled him. Singing his songs for thousands was his dream. But to escape his evil boss Alderman, Magnus will have to take risks. On the other side of the city, Alex wanted nothing more than to escape the spotlight and dream of getting back to the heart of music. But escaping her father wouldn't be easy. Alex will have to take a stand against her controlling father so she can have a chance at happiness again. Can these two make their dreams come true and have a chance at Happily Ever After?This is inspired by the movie Rags. If you haven't seen it, you should really look into it! I'm a sucker for Fierrochase. I will update as much as I can. Enjoy! =)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Rags! bold and italicized is singing. The ~.~ is switching character perspectives. If you wanna listen to the songs I used for this chapter, they are Someday by MAX and Love You Hate You by Keke Palmer.

The spotlight was blinding. The roar of a million fans screaming drowned out everything except for the lyrics in his head. He reached out and grabbed the mic, took a deep breath, and let it out.

_**“I follow my dreams** _   
_**You’d think they were nightmares the way they scream** _   
_**I’ll make them believe** _   
_**whoo** _   
_**Someday, someday** _   
_**I’m gonna be the next big thing-“** _

“Magnus!” White plates dropped and shattered across the black and white checkerboard tiles. Magnus quickly scrambled around on his knees and began picking up the shards. Alfheim Karaoke had been closed for hours now, it was late and he had insisted that Hearth get some sleep and let Magnus take care of clean up.

He thought he would be undisturbed, apparently not.

Polished black leather shoes stepped on top of a piece Magnus had been reaching for. He slowly looked up.

Alderman looked as posh and prestigious as usual; he was wearing suit pants and dress shirt with a red ascot, red to hide the stains of the blood of puppies and kittens he had murdered. His snow white hair was slicked back, leaving his scowling face in full view.

“I thought I told you to leave the singing to the customers.”

“Sorry.” He muttered as he yanked the glass shard from under Alderman’s foot. He stumbled for a moment. Magnus bit his lip to keep from smiling. Working for that greedy toad wasn't Magnus’ first choice but if he thought about, he didn't really have any other options to begin with.

Now he was so grateful when his best friend Hearth had offered him a place to stay. But if he had known living on the street for two years was Valhalla compared to living in the broom closet in the same building as Alderman, he probably would have just tried to convince Hearth to go dumpster diving with him. Magnus would begrudgingly admit that having food and shelter wasn't so bad even if he did have to do all of Alderman’s dirty work. Not kidding, literal dirty work.

After Magnus’ mom had died, he ran from authorities and anyone who got too close. He was lucky to have met Hearth, he was a true friend. They stuck together against Alderman. Rebelling in little ways, accidentally forgetting to clean up that puke by Alderman's office, spilling coffee on his new vest, shrinking his underwear in the dryer (that one really was an accident).

Now this may make him seem cruel but Alderman had once made him clean the mens bathroom with a toothbrush, all because Magnus had been late to curfew.

_“12:01 Magnus. Curfew is midnight, 12:00 exactly.”_

Yep, that had been as much fun as you can probably guess. It wasn't all bad, He had a bed in the old broom closet which suited Magnus just fine. He chuckled to himself at a flashback of the first time Alderman had invaded his new room.

_**“Haters gonna hate, hate , hate** _   
_**And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake,** _

_**but baby I'm just gonna shake , shake , shake** _   
_**I’ll shake it off shake it-** AHH!”_

_Alderman grabbed his microphone- err broom- and shook his head._

_“My customers pay to sing. Now if you want to sing it’s $5 per song. No money? Well, you don't have the talent anyway.”_

That comment was like getting stung by a bee; first you feel the uncomfortable pain, then you get angry and want to smack the evil thing that stung you. Magnus had refrained from smacking Alderman (that time) and let it go.

His mother had always told him she knew he would be go far someday. She always encouraged his dreams of becoming a singer and songwriter. She never told him that it was impossible or that a kid like him was too rugged to make it very far. She always told him that he could do anything with hard work. When Magnus had showed her the first song he ever wrote, she had sung along.

 _“Honestly, pumpkin, you are so talented. I’m so excited to see what you do with those lovely words you've got trapped in your head.”_  
  
Alderman must have finally gotten tired of looking at Magnus in his dirty clothes and unkept hair because he turned around and walked back to his office to count his money. Good riddance.

Magnus cleaned the glass and began sweeping instead. Magnus looked up at the stage. It was a basic set up; wood floor stage raised three feet higher than the general floor. There were spot lights along the edge of the stage giving it a retro look which suited the diner with its Greaser style. Red curtains framed each end of the stage.

A set of stairs off to the righthand side of the room led up to the stage. Magnus climbed up those stairs with his broom in hand. Magnus looked out over the room in front of him.

The diner tables were clear and cleaned by yours truly. The seats were empty but when Magnus blinked and the scene changed. The restaurant was gone, in its place was thousands of unidentifiable faces, the spotlight above him was brighter and hotter than the sun, the noise was so loud and chaotic.

Magnus smiled, took a breath, and brought the mic under his mouth.

_**“I follow my dreams** _   
_**You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream** _   
_**I'll make them believe** _   
_**Someday, someday** _   
_**Im gonna be the next big thing!”** _

  
~.~

  
_**“I love you so much** _   
_**I hate you so bad** _   
_**said I don't miss you** _   
_**you know thats not true** _   
_**boy I want you bad** _   
_**I hate you so much** _   
_**but I love you oh so bad** _   
_**when I say I'm leaving** _   
_**I don’t mean it** _   
_**I just want you back”** _

Alex counted her steps. One two three, side step right, one two three, side step left. Alex knew she wasn't much of a dancer and thankfully her backup dancers were able to compensate for her. Alex resisted the urge to tug down her shirt. It was a sparkly gold crop-top that showed her tan stomach. Even pulling up the white skinny jeans would have made her feel less exposed but she clinched her fists and continued to move.

The chorus repeated and cued one of her least favorite parts of the dance routine. She felt one of the dancers come up behind her and put their hands on her hips and face in her neck. Alex would have felt violated if it hadn't been her friend TJ.

TJ was an excellent dancer and a man of good character, he had told Alex how one day he wanted to dance for Juilliard but couldn't get a recommendation from his past jobs. She had already asked her father if he would consider but had been promptly shut down. Alex rapidly blinked her eyes to refocus.

The next dance step was tricky and if she messed this up her father would punish her by locking her in the recording studio again and make her sing song after song from her new album. If that happened she would miss out on her one day of freedom.

She pursed her lips and turned in TJ’s arms, facing each other now he tighten his grip around her waist and on the third count he lifted her into the air, she wrapped her legs around his midsections he adjusted his grip. Her abs burned as she forced herself to slowly arch her back and reach behind her until her fingertips graced the floor. TJ pushed his hands over her stomach, spreading his fingers wide, in what was suppose to be perceived as a sultry gesture but Alex felt nothing except dread in the pit of her stomach.

She hoped this was enough to satisfy her father, she really wanted to have her free day. She could see herself walking down the streets of downtown New York, people buzzing, car horns honking. She would take a limo down to her favorite shop only a short drive from Fierro Studios. The store was an old pawn shop and the woman that owned it, Sif, would let her go to the back and make pots, cups, anything on the old pottery wheel. Then she would finally be able to relax and maybe get a few more lyrics down for the new song she was working on. Of course, even if she did get it down in time for the annual Fierro Studio Ball, her father wouldn't let her sing it anyways.

That thought made her stiffen and she felt TJ’s grip slip slightly. Thankfully the last verse kicked in and she slowly raised herself up and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and the song ended with their noses pressed against each other. Alex had refused to kiss anyone, even if she was friends with them. At least her father had tolerated this one request from her.

The camera backed out of their faces and the director yelled “Cut!”

TJ let Alex drop to the floor on her butt.

“Hey solider! What the heck?” TJ laughed as Alex rubbed her butt with the heels of her hands, defiantly gonna be sore later. She got in a few punches on TJ’s arm before her bodyguard came and separated them.

“Alright thats enough of that Alex-“ Halfborn said sternly, “now it’s my turn!” Halfborn trapped TJ in a wrestlers hold and rubbed his knuckles into his dark hair. TJ shrieked and Alex crossed her arms and watched with satisfaction.

She turned and looked for her father; he was standing with the director talking and he looked at her for a moment. He frowned but tipped his head slightly. Alex took that as a yes and proceeded to jump in on Halfborn’s abuse of TJ.

She rushed off to her dressing room and transformed into _Alex Fierro: Regular Teen_. With her lime green skinny jeans and pink sweater, she was practically bouncing with happiness as Halfborn escorted her to the black limo. He opened the limo door for her in front of her father and with his black suit, besides the fact that he looked like one of the Men in Black but with a beard, he was an image of refined grace and class as he made his way around the vehicle to the drivers seat. As his door shut and Alex rolled down the glass that separated them, Halfborn turned to hand her pink Buddy Holly glasses.

Then he gestured with his head to her retreating father. Halfborn made an unflattering gesture to his boss and Alex laughed so hard her stomach hurt. She could have thought of an insult that was much more offensive but she was just so happy that even Halfborn’s attempt was amusing.

After he turned on the radio to a station that he knew wouldn't play her songs, she gazed out the window to the scene around her and let her mind wander. She could have lost this, her one day of each month to do something entirely for herself.

With her father running Fierro Studios and Alex having the voice and appeal of a singer, she had obviously been producing albums for her father for a view years now. Father kept her busy and when she was 16 it had been fun and exciting, but now, after years of asking to sing her own songs and being forced to sing someone else’s, she found that she lost the passion for singing.

Alex loved being a pop star when she first started and had sung with all her heart and soul. But now the words were just droned out like an answering machine on a phone. The lyrics seemed to be all the same, no one wrote their thoughts or feelings, they just wrote to please society and spew propaganda. When she sang she felt nothing, no emotions as she droned on. She hated it.

As the streets started to become less crowded with people and more crowded with old building and shopping carts, Alex smiled. The limo pulled along the curb and Alex stared up at the sign.

_Sif’s Pawn and Antiques_

The shop was two stories of red brick. The first story was mainly glass instead of brick so that you could see the walls inside clearly. There was old instruments hanging on one wall and paintings on the other.

Alex saw Sif in the window watering the pothos plants hanging from the ceiling. Her heart warmed seeing the woman smiling. Last year when she first found this pawn shop she had met Six and wanted nothing to do with her.

Her husband, Thor, was a famous actor. When Alex had enter the shop she had expected to get away from celebrities only to come to see a famous woman ruining her peace. After she spoke to Sif she realized that she had been running too.

Sif had told Alex a few visits later that she had bought the store because her husband always left her alone at her home;

_“It was lonely in that mansion, all by myself, knowing that my husband was outside of it some where smiling and happy with someone else. So I found this place and bought it. Fixed it up. The people I meet here everyday chase away the sadness with their light. People can be so beautiful, Alex. You just have to open your eyes and find them. Like how I found you.”_

Alex had never felt like she had a mother until she met Sif. She couldn't wait for Halfborn to open the door.

Smiling, she grabbed her song book, tossed her glasses in the car, and jumped out of the limo running up to the door. As she was rushing into the store, a boy was coming out at the same time. Their bodies collided and she was crushed between the pavement and something warm.

“Hey! Watch where you’re…”

Opening her eyes she was startled by the eyes staring back at her. Grey eyes, dark like a thunderstorm. His hair was yellow and the sun behind his head cast a golden halo over his hair, making it glow. His lips were light pink and very distracting. Wait, was he talking?

Alex blinked a few times. He was apologizing rapidly but abruptly stopped. She watched as his eyebrows furrowed then he looked up and she followed his gaze. Above her was a billboard with her new album cover and face across it.

Alex wanted to groan, she hated that picture, they had edited her hair to look black instead of green. The top picked out for her looked like they had covered her chest in glue and threw a bucket of glitter on her. The boy looked back at her with a shocked expression. Great, here it comes, the ‘OMG! You’re Alex Fierro! Can I have you’re autograph?’ that she got from every fan.

She wanted just this one day to be anyone else other than Alex Fierro. She waited but he didn’t even speak. The boy just scrambled off her on to his feet and offered his hand.

She took it and he pulled until she was standing again. He stepped backward onto her songbook that had fell out of her hands.

She winced, it was a tan leather cover with a tree carved into the front, Sif had given it to her on her birthday last year. Some of the pages had fallen out.

The boy bent down and tucked the papers back in. He held it back out to her. She grabbed it and their fingers brushed. Alex couldn't help it, she stared at him.

The boy was seriously attractive even with that scraggly look; his chin length hair and baggy Fadlan’s Falafel teeshirt that had mystery stains didn’t faze her. He let go of the book and smiled.

“Sorry again about that, Miss Fierro.”

They looked at each other for a few seconds. Alex thought she should probably say something rather than stare like a weirdo.

He glanced down at his watch and his face changed to a scowl.

"Late." He whispered. The blonde beauty gave her one last shy smile before he turned and began to sprint down the street. Alex stared after him and watched until he rounded a corner.

Halfborn chuckled beside her. When had he gotten there?

“You look kind of… _Starstruck_.”

Alex punched him as hard as she could. Halfborn groaned but was still smiling. She shook her head and continued to walk through the door but paused when she saw something on the ground at her feet.

It was a black book labeled The Outsiders, Alex opened the cover and examined it for any sign of the owner. On the inside of the hardback cover was a few lines written in messy ink scribble.

_this book belongs to_   
_Magnus Chase_   
_if found, well, you might as well keep it and educate yourself._

Alex smiled. This must of have been Blonde Guy’s book. She liked him already. Alex faced the direction he ran off to.

“Magnus.” She said under her breath. Tucking the book under her arm, she walked inside to see Sif. She had some questions to ask her about a certain sunshiny customer.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mallory slammed her fist on the countertop.   
“You did not.”  
Magnus slumped over the mop handle, leaning on the wooded stick. He looked up at the waitress like a puppy who has been kicked.

“I freaked out. What would I have said anyways?”

  
“Uh, how about ‘Hi, my names Magnus Chase, but I bet you'd rather know my number. Alex, I’ve been drooling over your face for years now, please marry me.”

Magnus choked on air. Mallory continued to do her Magnus impression by raising her voice an octave higher and flailing her arms.

“Oh my gods did you see the new Alex Fierro music video? She’s so beautiful, look at her eyes, she’s so unique. I’m so weak for her voice, it’s like a clear stream of water running down a mountain blah blah blah,”

“I do not sound like that.”

Hearth was wiping tables but paused to watch Magnus suffer. Hearth’s lips tilted up and he signed:

_Could have at least said hello._

“Now you too huh?”

Suddenly the TV made its presence known as Mallory held down the volume button on the remote. She pointed with the remote.

“Look its your girlfriend.”

On the screen was the news channel and a smiling blonde woman with teeth bleached so white, it hurt to look at her directly. She was speaking loudly and gesturing to a screen behind her that had a picture of Alex Fierro walking down the steps of Fierro Studios.

“Pop singer Alex Fierro, has just released her newest album ‘Love You Hate You’ that has been long awaited for by hundreds of thousands of adoring fans. Here we have an exclusive look at an interview with her manager and half sister Samirah al-Abbas! Let us take a look at that now.”

The camera zoomed in on the screen behind the woman where a video featuring the blonde newscaster and a woman in a green hijab with dark brown eyes that were staring into the camera.

“Miss al-Abbus or can I call you Samirah?”

“Sam is fine, thank you.”

“Alright, Sam, what should we be expecting from this new album?”

“Well, I am not able to reveal much but what I can tell you is Alex has been working hard for Fierro Studios and her fans.”

“Excellent! And Sam, I’m sure we are all dying to know how Alex’ love life is going? Her album is literally called ‘Love You Hate You’. What can you tell us about that?”

Sam’s smile slipped for a moment but she recovered so fast that Magnus thought it might not have even happened at all.

“Well that song doesn't directly relate to Miss Fierro herself so I must say that not all the songs are written by Alex.”

“Well then, how many on this album are written by Alex?”

Sam smile wavered again.  
“None ma’am.”

“Well that’s all the time we have for today! Take a look at this special sneak peak at Alex Fierro’s newest album: Love You Hate You.”

The screen went dark, then music started to play. It was upbeat and what can only be described as poppy. Magnus was confused for a moment because it sounded the same as a few other songs on the radio. But when the screen lit up and when heterochromia eyes of dark brown and pale amber looked into the camera, the song seemed to improve. As the song went on, Magnus felt slightly disappointed. He wondered who was writing her songs. Had she ever written her own song? Did she like writing songs? Could she write songs? Magnus wondered what Alex Fierro would write about.

Alex’ gold crop-top snatched his attention from his thoughts. Her stomach was exposed and he felt a blush creep up his cheeks. She danced with smooth movements and finally Magnus couldn't take it and he looked away, right at Mallory. She was smirking.

“The funny thing is, I don't even have to say anything.”

He set the mop down so he could cross his arms over his chest in a proper pout. He continued to watch the music video. After listening to her music for a while, Magnus had noticed that she rarely smiled in any of her pictures or videos. Looking at her now with the way her face was blank besides the occasional seductive expression, it seemed like she wasn't going to be smiling in this song either.

He watched as a dancer came from behind her, gripping her hips as he put his face into her neck. Mallory patted his shoulder in a consoling gesture.

“RIP Magnus’ hopes and dreams.”

“Shut up.”

Mallory’s teasing got worse as the dance went on. The video ended with Alex’ nose pressed against the dancers.

“Hey! That’s my best friends girl! How dare you, skank!”

Mallory shut off the TV then patted his hair, he pushed her off.

“Don’t take it out on me, relationships are hard buddy.”

Hearth even joined in by nodding solemnly to him. Magnus rolled his eyes and turned before they saw him smiling. Ditching the mop, he picked up a clean rag.

Magnus scrubbed the countertops as hard as he could. He was dying to get back to Sif’s so he could play his music, and possibly see a famous person (you never know). He might even get a few more lines in for the new song he was working on. But for that to happen, Alfheim Karaoke had to be spotless, as approved by Alderman.

Speaking of the old elf-ears, his office door swung open and he sashayed out and over to the counter Magnus was cleaning. He had his hands behind his back and it gave Magnus a uneasy feeling in his chest.

“Thinking of running off again today, young man?”

“Um after the place is clean I will leave for the afternoon, like you said I could.”  
Alderman nodded slowly, he was acting very odd.

“Well enjoy your free time-“ He brought his hands forward revealing his coffee mug, “After you make this place spotless.” He let go of the mug and it shattered on the countertop, spilling rancid, day-old coffee all over the clean surface.

Magnus could do nothing but stare. Alderman chuckled and walked out of the mains doors, slamming both behind him. Magnus watched coffee drip off the counter onto the freshly mopped floor. He sighed and picked up the rag, sopping up the liquid.

A hand touched his back, he turned around. Mallory had the mop in her hands, Hearth was kneeling next to him, signing.

_Go. We’ll take care of this._

“Are you sure?”  
  
They both nodded and Mallory swatted him with a towel when he tried to object. As soon as he was outside, he bolted down the street to Sif’s.

~.~

A black folder slammed down in front of Alex. Her once organized desk was now cluttered with plans for the studios upcoming event. Her fathers assistant that had tried to smash her desk in, pointed at the folder.

“Designs of your wardrobe for the upcoming Fierro Studio Ball.”

Alex quickly opened the folder and looked inside. The outfit she had picked out was her favorite and she was actually excited about wearing it at the ball. She examined the design and frowned, it wasn't what she had chosen at all.

“Excuse me but I didn't choose this dress.”

“Yes, your father thought your choice was less than flattering for your image. So he took the liberty of finding one more suitable.”

“More suitable? More suitable! Tell my father that if he thinks he ca-“   
The assistant rolled her eyes and walked out the door. The door shut hard behind her.

Alex looked at the design; a white ballgown completely covered in silver glitter. The dress covered her feet and the glitter was thicker at the bottom and slowly faded in the midsection but then thickened again at the top. It was a simple no-shoulder with a v-line that almost revealed the models belly button. And as she could have guessed, her mask was also covered in silver glitter along with her shoes. The worst part was probably the nail polish sample which was, you guessed it, silver glitter.

“Why is it always glitter?”

The door opened again and Alex was just about to cheetah attack someone when Sam poked her head in.

“What happened? I could feel the heat of your anger all the way down the hall.”

“Oh nothing, Father was just doing his job as the worst fairy godmother ever.”   
Alex handed her the folder. Sam scowled.

“I gave clear instructions that you were the one to pick the outfit.”

Alex pulled her knees onto her seat. The chair was stiff and uncomfortable. It was also chosen by her father. She felt her heart squeeze. She really wished she could go make some clay mugs, then smash them in her fathers face.

“Gods, I feel like such a loser.” Alex’ eyes started to sting. Sam closed the door.

“Sam I feel trapped, people tell me what to do, where to go, what to sing! I can't even pick my outfits anymore. I don't think I can do this much longer. I want to sing so bad but they've taken the joy from it! The songs have no meaning! I want to sing about what’s important to me, to use this fame for good. Make a difference. I don't want to sing to help my father get more money.”

Sam walked around the desk and touched her shoulder.

“I told you, we will find a way out of this. Just hold on, I’m sure the opportune moment will be here soon. I can feel it.”

“You already have a way out of this: The Valkyries. Sam, you should accept their offer, I know how much you want to join them.”

The Valkyries were a classical music group that were famous for their graceful sound. Sam had been working so hard on her cello so she could do well at auditions. Auditions went well, but Sam had chosen to stay and be Alex’ manager. Alex felt so ashamed she was keeping sister from her dream.

Sam shook her head  
“I’m not leaving you to deal with this yourself. We’re sisters, I’m sticking by your side no matter what.”

Alex knew Sam wasn't much of a hugger but she grabbed the woman anyways. Her sister made her feel stronger. Sam squeezed her as if she was trying to squeeze the pain out. Alex let go and ran her fingers through her green locks.

“Well, I’m not letting him get away with this fashion fiasco. I’m wearing the design I picked out.” Digging through her desk drawer, she pulled out a copy of the dress and suit she picked originally. Waving the papers in the air, she high five Sam.

It was small, but Alex was glad for the rebellious act against her father, even if its just a change of clothes. It would have to do for now.

~.~

  
The silver bell above the door chimed as Magnus walked into the pawn shop. He could have closed his eyes and still known how to navigate around the store. Magnus walked past a few customers, a woman with two nosy children poking around an old dollhouse, a short well dressed man looking at a rusty bronze duck.

Magnus stopped in front of the back wall where old instruments hung. The white wall paper made the honey colored wood of the guitar stand out. Magnus gingerly lifted the guitar off the wall and slung the leather strap over his shoulder.

“How you doing today, Jack?”

Yes, Magnus knew it was weird to talk to an inanimate object but he and his mom used to joke around by talking to it. He wanted to hold onto his mom in anyway possible.

He strummed the guitar a few times, tuning it. When he was satisfied with the sound, he started to sing.

_**“Oh, oh oh oh oh** _   
_**Oh oh** _   
_**Oh, oh oh oh oh** _   
_**Na do do do do** _

Magnus weaved through the people in the store. His chest bubbled with happiness. A rush of excitement filled him as he sang.

_**Oh, oh oh oh oh** _   
_**Oh oh** _   
_**Oh, oh oh oh oh** _

Magnus hopped onto one of the chairs in the center of the room. He could almost imagine a stage.

_**Nothing gets better than having all the treasure** _   
_**Instruments to radios, iPods, stereos** _   
_**You can sell whatever, like magic, sweaters** _   
_**Even if its old, you can sell it we will by it** _

_**Oh, oh oh oh oh** _   
_**Oh oh** _   
_**Oh hey oh oh oh oh** _

He spotted Sif leaning against the counter smiling up at him. He jumped down and flashed her a grin.

**_At the pawn shop_ **   
**_Oh, oh oh oh oh_ **   
**_Oh, oh oh oh oh_ **

**_Nothing gets better than this!”_ **

  
“I think I should start paying you to play that guitar instead of you paying me for it.” Sif teased. Magnus smiled and reached into his pockets for his money. He pulled out some crumpled bills and loose change he had earned from tips and singing on the corner. Sif counted the money, she smiled sadly.

“This it?”

Magnus nodded and smiled.

“Nine dollars and sixty one cents. At this rate honey, with approximently ten dollars a month with the guitar being 3,000, your fathers guitar will be yours in-“ She typed some numbers into a calculator.

“23 years.”

He felt his shoulders slump down. His mothers voice echoed in his head.

_‘Keep your chin up, pumpkin. Good things will come.’_

He patted the guitar gently.

“In the mean time, I can keep coming here and advertising for your store.”

“Yes, you have been attracting customers.”

Sif pointed behind him at the well dressed customer. He was smiling at Magnus already and when he saw him turn, he walked up to the counter beside him.   
“That was some impressive, on the spot, performance.”

“Thanks.”

“I better see you on the big screen someday.”

“Yeah, I’ll get there someday.”

The man held out his hand to Magnus. He took it.  
“I’m Blitzen.”

“Magnus.”

“Oh, I know. Sif has been talking my ear off about you. She thinks you've got what it takes to be a star.”

Sif nodded and handed him a piece of paper.   
“You just gotta get in there.”

It was an application for a job at Fierro Studios. For a janitors position. Screw it. At this point, Magnus would take whatever he could get to be closers to music.

Blitzen looked sheepish.

“Sorry, it’s probably not the kind of leverage that you might expect a studio engineer to give but I know it will get you started.”

“Thanks, I think I have enough experience.”

Sif and Magnus began laughing hysterically. Blitzen looked nervous being around two cackling weirdos so Magnus took time to explain his situation with Alderman.

“That’s preposterous! I have never! You must come and work for the Studio, of course, Fierro can be a jerk but at least you’ll get paid.”

“Yeah, ten dollars an hour is way more than I could hope for.”

Blitz grabbed the completed application and winked.  
“I’ll make sure you get in, kid. I hope to see you around.”

They waved goodbye. Magnus glanced down at his watch; ten till 8pm. Shoot. He carefully placed the guitar back on the wall, letting his hand linger over the strings for a moment. He made sure to thank Sif and hugged her on his way out. When his feet hit the side walk he sprinted down the street to Alfheims except, this time he finally had some good news.

It only took a few days for Magnus to get a call.

“It’s for you!”  
Mallory was smiling like a child getting a Christmas present. She and Hearth had been so excited for him when he told them about his possible job. She was really nice and happy about it and it worried Magnus a little because she didn't tease him or punch him in congratulations.

So here he was, walking to the studio with Hearth. Magnus wasn't sure he would be able to get away with Alderman trying to figure out why Magnus was so happy. Lucky he had consented when Hearth insisted he would need my help to go by more supplies for the kitchens.

They came to the front of the building. Magnus slowly craned his neck up. The glass reflected everything around it, almost making it look like it was suppose to be invisible. The top of the building touched a few low hanging clouds. He felt himself get dizzy, whether it was from nerves or the sheer height of the building, the boy didn’t know.

Hearth tapped his shoulder.

_I’m proud of you._

He shrugged but was grinning.

“I haven't done anything yet.”

_You've done more than you know. You’re gonna do great things, brother._

Magnus kind of wanted to cry. He settled for hugging Hearth who quickly pulled him toward the entrance. He lost sight of Hearth as soon as he entered the building. A security guard found him and showed him to his advisor.

Once Magnus was fitted for a janitor jumper (that was blue, seriously?) he was given a cart with all the supplies a janitor could ever dream of. There were certain rules and specific jobs to be completed and Magnus barley had enough time to process it before he was shoved into an elevator and told to start at the top and continue until his shift was over.

He had lost Hearth along with his brain apparently because as he walked through floor 52 at the very top, he was completely dumbstruck. There were pop stars, country stars, famous songwriters and more all buzzing around each other. Magnus suddenly felt very self conscious and ducked into the nearest room. 

He wasn't sure whose office it was but it looked pretty well kept. There was a desk facing the entrance and behind that was the window to look out on the city. A shelf lined one of the walls and there were awards on display. The Grammy Award Best New Artist of the Year from a few years ago, Song of the Year, and a few other plaques lined the first few shelves. Magnus pulled out his rag from his back pocket. Picking up one of the golden awards, he held it up while wiping it clean.

“I’d like to thank my managers, fans, and especially my trusty rag. Oops!”   
He tripped over his baggy jumpsuit but caught himself before he could break anything. Setting the trophy back down, he continued to dust.

The bottom shelves held pottery mugs, vases, and sculptures of two faced heads. Magnus picked one up and examined it. There was lots of details that he could never accomplish, obviously this person worked slow and with great care.

He made his was to the desk. The blond didn't mean to but he read some of the documents on the desk. Some paperwork about upcoming events like perfume advertising and lunches with famous people. What stood out to him the most was the single picture frame in the whole room. He hadn't noticed it before because the frame was no bigger than a bar of soap. It was a picture of three people in front of Sif's pawn shop. Magnus brought it closer to his face.

In the middle was Sif herself, holding Samirah al-Abbus in one arm, and Alex Fierro in the other. They were all laughing like something funny had just happened before the picture was taken. Samirah had a hand over her mouth and her eyes were scrunched closed. Siff mouth was opened from laughing and the corners of her eyes were crinkled. Alex was laughing with a arm over her stomach while the other held onto Sif’s shoulder. She was looking into the camera with one corner of her mouth raised higher in her mischievous signature way. Magnus felt his chest warm and looking at them so happy made him chuckle as if he was sharing the moment too.

“What are you doing?”

His heart leapt in his throat at the sudden voice. Magnus put the picture behind his back and whipped his head up to see who had spoken. It was non other than Alex Fierro herself. Her hair was wild like she had walked through a tornado and she was wearing a bright pink shirt that was tucked into her lime green skinny jeans. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring fiercely.

“I-I’m the janitor I was just uh, cleaning.”   
Magnus pointed to the name tag on his chest while keeping the picture concealed behind his back. She looked unimpressed but as Magnus ran a nervous hand through his hair, her expression soften.  
“I know you. You were the boy who bumped into me at Sif’s!”

“You remember that?”  
Her cheeks darkened but it was hard to tell when she suddenly pushed past him to dig around in her desk drawer.

“Of course I remember, how could I forget Kurt Cobain crushing my lungs.”

She pulled out a familiar book and held it out to him.  
“In exchange for whatever your trying to hide from me.”

It was his copy of The Outsiders that Magnus had been missing. He tried not to look to excited about a book as he reached for it. She yanked back her hand.

“You first.”

Magnus shyly looked up at her as he handed her the picture frame. She let him take the book.

“Good book by the way. Think I got educated.”

Magnus pointed at the picture frame.

“I was just cleaning it. I wasn't going to sell it on eBay, I swear.”

Alex examined the the picture and grinned slightly.   
“Yep, this one would've been worth a fortune. No magazine has gotten their grubby fingers on it.”

He laughed nervously as he began backing away. He clutched his book in his hand with the rag in the other.

“Well I won’t bother you anymore Miss Fierro.”

“You’re not bothering me,” Alex caught his eyes with her amber and brown ones. “Magnus.”

He felt himself shiver. This girl was serious trouble. She held his gaze until he blushed and looked away. Thankfully, the door opened and he had an excuse for looking away. The woman who walked in was Samirah. She looked him up and down with narrowed eyes.

“Who are _you_?”

“Don’t worry Sam, he checks out.”

“Hmm,” She narrowed her eyes. “We’ll see.”   
Magnus swallowed. Sam had a hard look in her eyes as she crossed her arms. He was quite certain that this girl could knock his lights out.

“Sis, this is the guy I was talking about. The one that ran into me at Sif’s.”  
Sam’s eyebrows went up.

“So this is blonde beauty? Honestly, I was expec- Ouch!”   
Magnus wasn’t sure how Alex had caused Sam an injury from across the room but he wasn't up to sticking around and finding out.

He stepped around Sam to get to the door and as he opened it he turned around and waved his book in the air.

“Thanks for this.”   
Alex smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Just try not to run into anymore unsuspecting people.”

“Only you.”

  
He nodded to Samirah and closed the door behind him. He could hear harsh whispers from the other side of the door and he mentally slapped himself for that last bit. Where did he find the courage to flirt with Alex Fierro? Maybe it was the way he realized that she was an actual human being. Not just this untouchable superstar. She apparently liked pottery, Sif’s pawn shop, and reading.

She felt more real when she wasn't on a TV screen. When she was right there in front of him, she was just a person named Alex. Weird. Magnus smiled and tucked his book in one of the many baggy pockets and continued to work.

It was somewhere around floor 48 that the building got quiet. A few people passed as he made his way down the hall. A door was ajar and he peeked his head in. It was one of the rooms they used to record songs in. There were a few instruments scattered around and a recording mic on a stand in the middle of the room. Magnus couldn't help himself.

He put the dirty rag in his pocket and checked that the door was closed and there was no one in the sound box. Magnus spoke into the mic.

“Check check! How y'all doing tonight? Here to perform for us is Magnus Chase with his new hit single, Hands Up.”

He took a deep breath from his gut.

**_“Oh oh_ **   
**_here I go_ **   
**_on my way to hit the club_ **   
**_grab my bags, I'm out the door_ **   
**_ain’t got no worries no more_ **

**_Its tonight its tonight_ **   
**_feels like I'm on top_ **   
**_its tonight its tonight_ **   
**_the party going on_ **

**_Its tonight its tonight_ **   
**_its tonight its tonight!”_ **

 

He breathed in to continued but stopped when he heard his voice playing over the speakers with sound effects added. He looked into the box and saw Blitz waving at him. “Oh Blitz! I’m sorry, I was just messing around.”

Blitz walked out of the box and into the recording room.   
“Just messing around? Kid, how’d you like to try that for real?”

“For real? Blitz, I’m just the kid with rags and mops.”

“You’re way more than just the kid with _rags_. What I heard was a real recording artist. Sif was right about you.”   
Magnus glanced at the mic.   
“Now what every artist needs is a demo, and I can make that happen.”

“For real? Here in the studio?”  
Blitz nodded and walked back into the sound booth. He nodded to Magnus so he took a deep breath and started again.

**_“Oh oh_ **   
**_Here I go_ **   
**_On my way to hit the club_ **   
**_Grab my bags, I'm out the door_ **   
**_Ain’t got no worries no more_ **

**_Oh oh_ **   
**_Here I go_ **   
**_On the train I'm in my zone_ **   
**_Everybody like where he go_ **   
**_I can’t wait to hit the floor_ **

**_It’s tonight it’s tonight_ **   
**_feels like I'm on top_ **   
**_it’s tonight it’s tonight_ **   
**_the party going on_ **

**_It’s tonight it’s tonight_ **   
**_it’s tonight it’s tonight!”_ **

Blitz gave him a thumbs up and grinned. Magnus laughed, he couldn't believe this was happening.

“Whoo! Can we do another? I’ve got a tons more songs.”


	3. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a chance that I'm bad at summaries. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs I used are Things Aren't Always What They Seem by MAX and We're Taking Over by Bea Millar. I love Bea, check her out if you haven't listened to her songs! BTW thank you for all the kind comments and kudos! Means a lot to me!

Sneaking away from Alderman was getting harder each time. He had his job for a week now and each afternoon as he slipped away, his excuses were beginning to be repetitive.

Magnus grabbed his bag with his uniform tucked away inside and jogged to the door.

“Where do you think you're going?”  
  
Magnus froze, his hand was an inch from the door handle. He should just walk out and not say anything, he owed Alderman no explanation. Yet, he stood there frozen.   
“Uh, I was going to-“

“Alderman! I have a very important question. It’s about that disgusting hot dog water smell that seems to appear when you enter the room.”

Mallory ran in front of Alderman, blocking his view of Magnus. She didn't turn around but waved her hand to signal Magnus to leave.

He quickly bolted out the door and down the street, not stopping until he was safe inside Fierro Studios, the place Alderman would never think to find him.

 

~.~

 

Alex pushed the elevator button hard with his fist. Another day in Hel. The elevator dinged and open to the top floor. He walked down the hall slowly, weaving through people to get to his office. Alex paused when he saw a boy off to the side in a blue jumpsuit digging around in a janitor cart.

His chin length blonde hair covered his face as he leaned over, making him unrecognizable. Except, Alex didn't know any other janitor with shaggy blonde hair and a book sticking out of his back pocket. He felt a smile tug at his lips and he quickly pushed it down.

“Hello Magnus.”

The janitor bumped his head on the handle of the cart as he straightened up. Then he casually rubbed the back of his head.

“Sup’ Alex.”

Magnus leaned back onto the cart but it couldn't take his weight and toppled over. Cleaning supplies, brooms, and a vacuum tumbled out of the cart and onto the floor. Looking at the mess, Magnus nonchalantly crossed his arms over his chest.

“Someone will clean that up.”   
  
“Someone like the janitor?”   
Alex walked around him, smiling.

“Oh yeah, that’s me.”

Alex turned around and smirked at him. The blonde was looking at the boy with a dopey grin on his face. He walked into his office and closed the door, leaned against the wood, and laughed.

 

~.~

 

 

“Why are we following this guy again?”

Alex was keeping a close eye on the bus Magnus got onto. She had a feeling where it was going but she had to be sure. It took a little convincing and threatening but Halfborn finally agreed to come get her early and shuttle her around the city.

“I don’t know, there’s just something about him.”

“Oh, he’s so _dreamy_!” Halfborn raised his voice higher to tease her. She rolled her eyes.

“Shut up and drive you oaf.”

  
As she had suspected, the bus stopped and she watched Blondie jump out and jog down the street to Sif’s. Halfborn parked the limo in front of the shop.

“What do you want me to do? Pin him down while you punch?”

“Just wait here.”

“Ugh fine! Next time you drag me out of my college classes it better be either for a beautiful woman or a good old fashion beat down.”

After promising to keep that in mind, Alex climbed out of the car and walked into the store. It was empty besides the sound of someone playing guitar. Alex noticed Sif and she pointed across her store. Then a voice began singing.

_**“It’s hard enough to find the time to sleep**_  
 _ **It’s easier to find the time to dream**_  
 _ **Another night spent to far from the stars**_  
 _ **Things aren't always what they seem,**_  
 _ **It’s hard enough to find my place at home**_  
 _ **It’s easier out here on my own**_  
 _ **A fathers love, there’s no such thing I know”**_  
  
Alex complied to Sif’s silent command and followed where she pointed. Walking through the maze of aisles. She spotted the singer. Magnus was hunched over a guitar, sitting on a stool next to a stand with a note book propped open. There was messy scribbles inside the note book. He strummed again.

_**“Things aren't always what they seem** _   
_**Oh, Things aren't always what they seem** _   
_**Whoa Things aren't always what they seem to be** _   
_**And I just hope your memory’s proud of me** _   
_**I might cry myself to sleep** _   
_**And imagine that your here with me, yeah”** _

He stopped strumming and picked up a pencil, scribbling more words onto the pages. The sound of his voice was hollow and it made the shop seem lonely. Alex didn't want to mess up his focus but also didn't want to intrude on what seemed like a very personal piece. She forced an easy smile on her face.

“Didn’t think I’d find the janitor here.”  
Magnus looked up at her and smiled.

“What are you doing here? Did you follow me?”

Alex huffed and put her hands on her hips.

“No! I just came here to find,” She glanced around the store. A few items stuck out: There was an old porcelain doll missing an eye, a rusty garden shovel, and a bobble head of Elvis Presley. “some creepy stuff for my office.”

“Uh huh.” Magnus looked skeptical.

Alex walked over to Magnus and examined the guitar he was holding. A couple of scuff marks scattered across the instrument. The coating on the wood was faded leaving it looking rough to touch and there was a symbol on the bottom corner carved into the guitar. It looked like a messed-up F.

“What are you doing here? Just come to play some ratty old guitar in a-“

“It was my dads guitar.”

“And a very fine one at that.”

Alex sat down on the piano stool across from him.   
“Well, I should say it was my moms guitar, before she died. I had to sell it to pay off the last hospital bills.”

“I’m sorry, Magnus. My mom is gone too.”  
He looked away from the guitar to meet her eyes. His face was soft and unguarded, like he trusted her.

“Really? I didn't know.”  
Alex shrugged her shoulders and touched the piano keys.

“How could you? I don't exactly go around wearing the ’I don't Have a Mom’ t-shirt.”

“You have one too?” He joked. “Its nice to talk to someone who understands.”

They went silent. He touched the guitar strings but didn't strum. Alex turned to the piano and started to play.

_**“Listen up, here’s our song** _   
_**For the young, the lost, and the underdogs** _   
_**We’re taking over** _   
_**We’re taking over** _   
_**We get it right and we get it wrong** _   
_**but we got used staying strong** _   
_**We’re taking over** _   
_**We’re taking over now”** _

She let her finger glide over the piano for a few more beats then stopped. She glanced back at Magnus and saw that he was smiling.

“Did you write that?” She nodded and pulled her songbook from her bag. His eyes lit up in recognition.

“Is that the book I stepped on?”

“Yep, still in one piece after that little number.” She flipped through the pages.

“What is it?”  
She shut it and held it in both hands protectively.  
“My songbook.”

“So you can write songs!” She narrowed her eyes.

“Of course I can, Maggie.”

“Well, lets here one then.” He smiled and leaned over his guitar towards her.

“I don’t know.” She brought the book close to her chest.

“Unless your scared.”  
She punched his shoulder and glared.  
“I am not scared.”

When she made no move to start singing Magnus strummed a part of what she had played on the piano.

“Why haven't I heard you singing your own songs?”

Alex laughed bitterly.  
“My father would freak out. My songs don't exactly fit the ‘Alex Fierro’ image.”

“What about the real Alex Fierro? Will she ever sing her own songs?”

“Maybe someday.”

Magnus stood and and held out his hand.  
“No, not someday. Today. Lets go!”  
Alex leaned away from his hand.

“Where?”

“You’re going to sing your own songs, I know a street corner that’s perfect.”

He held out his hand again, Alex took it and let him pull her up. Magnus walked to the back wall and started to hang up the guitar.   
“Magnus.”

Sif was leaning on the counter smiling at them.   
“Take it with you.”

“But Sif I-“

“Bring it back in one piece,” She gave him a stern look then winked at Alex. “But you are going to need some musical accompaniment if you’ll be singing.”

Magnus was smiling so brightly that Alex thought his cheeks must hurt. Waving goodbye to Sif, they hurried out the door and onto the street. She opened the car door but he stopped her.  
“Hang on now princess, its not that far.”

Halfborn leaned back to look at her.  
“Your fathers not gonna like this.” He warned.

“My father doesn't like a lot of things.”

“Can’t really say that isn’t true,” He pointed at Magnus. “Keep her from causing too much trouble.”

“I don’t think I can stop her.”

Alex closed the door and watched Halfborn pull away. Turning back to Magnus, she rested her hands on her hips.

“So where is this corner?”

 

~.~

 

Around a statue of a bronze man was a circle of sidewalk with benches outlining it. They sat on one of the benches and faced the crowd of pedestrians that were passing by. Alex sat sideways to look at him. Magnus had given her a pair of sunglasses he had with him and his jacket as a disguise. He told her the green hair was a giveaway but assured her that other than that, she blended in.

“So how do we do this?”  
Magnus smiled and began strumming his guitar to the beat of the song she had played on the piano. He stood up and called out.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Can I have your attention plea-“  
Alex grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down on the bench.   
“Magnus wait, I don't know about this.”  
He raised an eyebrow at her.  
“So you're telling me that you can sing for 70 thousand people, but eight tourist and you have a problem?”

She rolled her eyes and sighed. It wasn't the crowd, it was her songs. No one had ever heard her own songs. People only knew about Alex Fierro, untouchable pop star, who sang songs about relationships, heartbreak, and partying. She looked at the people passing. They weren't even paying attention. This is fine. She slowly stood up and Magnus joined her. As the strumming continued, she started to sing.

  
_**“This is to the ones who broke our hearts** _   
_**This is to the ones who played a part** _   
_**In making our lives a living hell** _

A few passing people stopped and began smiling at her. One man with an abnormally long beard had his phone out filming. She felt a boost of confidence corse through her body and she began to sway.

_**So what If we’re not perfect** _   
_**and so what, we know we’re worth it** _

By now a small crowd had gathered around the two and were swaying and clapping along to the music. Alex couldn't help herself as she smiled at all the people and did a few small dance moves that she complete successfully.

_**We’re still standing, we’re still breathing** _   
_**We’re still fighting, we’re not leaving** _   
_**Let me see you, if you hear me, sing along** _   
_**we’re still standing, we’re still breathing** _   
_**We’re still fighting, we’re not leaving** _   
_**Let me see you, if you hear me, sing along** _

She glanced back at Magnus and watched him as he played his fathers guitar. He had got up on the bench and was grinning at all the people. He was a natural.

_**Listen up here’s our song** _   
_**We’re taking over, now, now, now, yeah** _   
_**We’re taking over now, now, now, yeah** _   
_**We’re taking over now”** _

She ended the song and the growing crowd applauded and some let out a few whoops. A few people approached Magnus and offered a few dollars. The bearded man who was filming them, pocketed his phone and strode up to Alex with a winning smile.

“You should do this for a living. Pretty impressive.”  
She laughed, tucking a strand of green hair behind her ear, trying to conceal her identity.

“You have no idea.”   
He dug around in his shirt pocket.

“If you ever get serious about this singing business,” He handed her a card. “Give me a call. My names Helgi, I’m a talent scout for Valhalla Records. We could use a voice like you.”

She took the card and put it safely in her bag. She needed time to think about this. This could be the chance she had been searching for. She couldn't wait to tell Sam.

She thanked Helgi and watched him walk away. A rush of adrenaline filled her body and she suddenly felt like she could run a marathon. She turned around to face Magnus. He was still talking to a few people until he saw Alex coming. Magnus slung his guitar behind his back and smiled. He handed her the few dollars the crowd had given them.  
“Wasn’t so bad, huh?”

She wasn't sure if it was because Magnus was this attractive guy or the rush from performing or the chance to get away from her father that made her tackle him in a hug but she didn't really care. He hugged her back tightly and she suddenly thought of how much she liked summer time.

They ran across the street to catch a bus and got on. It was packed but they squeezed in shoulder to shoulder. Alex reached up and took off the glasses, giving them back to Magnus.

“I haven't had that much fun performing in a long time,” Their fingers brushed as he took the glasses. “thank you.”

He chuckled and glanced away bashfully.   
“It wasn't me, it was all you.”

“Still, I want to pay you back somehow,” She flipped through the pages of her songbook.

“No Alex, that’s not necessary.” She pulled out the envelope she had snagged from her fathers office. She was going to give it to Halfborn but he told her he’d be the doorman that night. Alex held it out to him.

“It’s an invitation to the annual ball the studio holds every year.” Magnus slowly took the invitation, tracing a finger over the golden cursive that spelled out the studio logo.

“You should come. It’ll be fun, of course I’ll be under my fathers orders the whole night so I won’t have much free time, but still I’d like you to be there.”

He nodded and put the invitation in his back pocket. The bus suddenly jolted and they both stumbled forward and Alex grabbed his arms. Their chest were pressed together and their faces were so close that their noses were touching. His grey eyes were wide and Alex felt a spark of amusement at his embarrassment. He was so adorable she just wanted to-

“Are you Alex Fierro?” A young woman asked from beside them. Alex hesitantly leaned away from Magnus and smiled politely at the woman.

“Can I have your autograph?” Soon the whole bus knew which famous person had unfortunately been caught inside it. Alex complied with as many requests with as much manners as she could muster. Magnus noticed the strained smile and pulled her off with him on the next stop.

“That happen a lot?” He gestured to the leaving bus.

“More than you'd think. And sometimes the weirdest places. Like once I was in a Walmart buying a bacon scented pillow when-“

“Wait a second. Why were you buying a bacon scented pillow?”  
Alex grinned wickedly at him. He was already chuckling.

“It’s a long story.”

“It’s a long walk.”

 

~.~

 

Magnus closed the door to Alfheim Karaoke and leaned back against it. He closed his eyes and smiled. He couldn't believe how awesome Alex was. Actually he could. Walking back to Sif’s with her left his side hurting from laughing and a few bruises on his shoulder as a result of his teasing the girl.

Magnus heaved himself off the door and made his way to his room. He only made it a few steps when Alderman sniffed him out.

“Where have you been?” He blocked the path but Magnus just maneuvered around him.

“Out.” As he passed the old windbag, Alderman plucked the envelop from Magnus’s back pocket.

“What’s this?” Alderman began opening the envelop. Magnus reached forward to grab it but Alderman stepped away.

“Give it back.” He demanded.

As Alderman read the invitation, his eyes bulged out of his head.

“Where did you get this? Did you _steal_ it?”

“Alex Fierro gave it to me.” He stated simply. Alderman sneered at him.

Magnus tried to grab it again but Alderman pushed him back.  
“Hang on now, I can’t let this invitation go to waste.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about how this would be the perfect opportunity to advertise for Alfhiem Karaoke.”

Magnus felt his anger filling his chest. He clinched his fists.

“You can’t do this.”

“Oh? Whose roof are you living under? Who is feeding you? I think I’ll do whatever I want _Vanir-spawn_.”

Magnus flinched, he really couldn't do much. If he did Alderman could kick him out on the streets again. Even with this new job, it wasn't enough to live on. Magnus hung his head and ran up the stairs to his room, slamming the door.

Mallory watched from the kitchen as Alderman slithered back into his office, holding Magnus's invitation like a trophy. She gritted her teeth and turned to Hearth. He was frowning as he absent-mindedly polished a wine glass.

“We have to help Magnus.”

Hearth nodded and motioned for Mallory to follow him. Looking in his closet, he pulled out a full white suit with a golden tie that shined in the light.

“Whoa, Hearth when did you need this?”

Hearth smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Never mind, I don’t wanna know.”   
She grabbed the suit from his hands and smiled at him.

“Let’s do this!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Hearth has that suit is up to your imagination! *evil laughter* Mallory knows better than to ask about Hearth's mysterious past! About Alex's mom, I left it where it wasn't specified if Loki was dead or not because it's Loki guys, who knows what he is up to. Dudes, I'm re-reading Ship of the Dead and can I just say that Uncle Rick has been generous with that good fierrochase content. If you haven't read it, I highly recommend! Thanks for joining me! =)


	4. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff goes down. Hope that's good enough. (still not good at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics for flashback and signing, bold for characters speaking in the mic, bold and italics for characters who are singing. It took me forever to update but its finally here! Song used is Not So Different At All by MAX. (btw has anyone else heard Lights Down Low by MAX? It's freaking amazing) there will be more chapters to come! please enjoy ;)

  
Sam scanned over the card in her hand. Some strands of her dark brown hair fell out of her hijab as she leaned over and reached for the phone. She looked at her brother.

“Ready?”

Sam had come over last night to talk to him. Alex had told her about Valhalla records and Sam had been estatic. Of course, he also had to explain how he got to that point:

_“The janitor?”_

_“His name is Magnus.”_

_Sam didn't have the natural evil smirk Alex was blessed with but he thought her smile was still very mischievous in a Sam way. Alex rolled her eyes._

_“Anyways, he is a pretty good singer too. He really surprised me. I caught him writing his own songs at Sif’s.”_  
_Sam frowned._

_“Is he wanting to be an artist?”_  
_Alex paused._

_“I don't know, I didn’t talk about his music.”_

_Sam squared her shoulders like she did when she was about to get serious or reprimand someone. Alex was hoping for neither._

_“Alex, I know you like this guy and I wish I didn't need to say this but, do you think he might be using you to get advantage?”_

_“No,” Alex was surprised with himself how certain he was of that, “He never spoke of wanting anything from me. He helped me to sing my own song. Magnus didn't benefit from that at all.”_

_Sam nodded, though Alex could tell she was still untrusting.Through the years of being in the spotlight, Alex had had his fair share of exploiters. They would come and go, using Alex until they found themselves on a magazine and suddenly, they didn’t need him anymore._

_But he was certain this wasn't the case with Magnus. He was kind and shy, he never over-stepped any boundaries, it seemed like he just enjoyed Alex’s company. Alex wanted Sam to realize this too, he wanted his sister to approve of Magnus. He was a really good guy._

_“Alright, fine. If you think so then I trust you. I’m just looking out for you, brother.”_

_Alex moved to hug her, Sam squeezed back._

_“I know, I really appreciate that.” Alex stepped away but clasped onto his sister’s shoulder. “Tell you what, at the ball you can harass Magnus all you want. Really interrogate him, possibly frighten him.”_

_Samirah laughed and held onto the others shoulder. “I can't wait.”_

Back in the present, Alex shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was distracting himself to keep from getting nervous. Sam was dialing Valhalla Records. Alex couldn't let himself back out of this, he knew Sam wouldn't let him either.

All he had ever know was Fierro Studios; His father barking orders, getting pushed and pulled, being forced into situations he didn't want any part of. That time was over. He was getting a new contract and a fresh start. Alex couldn't have been more excited or more nervous at the thought.

Alex took a deep breath and moved to stand next to Sam. His sister typed in the phone number and he heard it start to ring. Sam handed him the phone with an encouraging smile. The line went through and he heard a voice on the other end.

“Helgi here. Speak.”

“Mr. Helgi, this is Alex Fierro, we met the other day. I wanted to take you up on the offer you made me…”

 

~.~

 

Magnus had looked everywhere. He swept his eyes over his small room once again. The cluster of brooms in the corner that were usually stacked straight up were half on the floor while the others had the handles tangled together from his scrambling. His eyes landed on the small dresser surrounded by brooms and mops. He yanked the drawers open.

The dresser was filled with nothing but his normal clothes: a weather jacket, a few plain t-shirt with colors that didn't stray far from green or gray, and his small selection of baggy and/or ripped jeans. Nothing was out of place there. It wasn't under his bed where he usually stashed it. He gripped his hair in his hands and tried to think.

Magnus was starting to worry. He had to leave for work in at least five minutes or he’d be late. He really liked his job, even if he was mopping floors and cleaning toilets. It was the closest thing he had to a music career. Blitz was waiting for him today too to give him his demo, a CD with his song he had worked so hard on. Blitz was so excited about it, and Magnus was numb, he really couldn't believe that this was finally happening.

But if Magnus couldn't find his stupid blue janitor jumpsuit, with his employee I.D. that allowed him inside, he wouldn't get his demo. A tiny voice in the back of Magnus's head whispered;  
_and you won’t get to see Alex_

Okay, the tiny voice was actually a loud voice in his brain that was screaming at him to find his uniform and get to the top floor as fast as he could. He couldn't wait to see Alex again.

Magnus really didn't want to lose this job. The blond rushed out of his room and down the stairs the the main floor. He jogged over to the laundry room and searched the washing machine. It wasn't hanging up to dry either.

Magnus gave up in the laundry room and walked back into the main parlor where the customers ate and watched people embarrass themselves on stage. Magnus thought maybe Hearth or Mallory might know something.

“Hearth, oh wait… Mallory? Hey Mallory! Have you seen my-“

Magnus stopped talking when he saw Alderman. He was standing on the stage, holding Magnus’s janitor uniform in two fingers as if he was holding a used napkin he had unfortunately been chosen to throw away.

“Looking for something?”

He felt his stomach drop to the floor. So Alderman knew. Magnus opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he was too shocked.

“Magnus, I feel so betrayed,” Alderman began to make his way off the stage, “How could you go behind my back like this? After all I’ve done for you.”

“What? After all you’ve _done_ for me?

Alderman was floor level now, walking slowly towards Magnus with a smug grin. That was enough to send a flash of red hot anger through his body. 

“Give. It. Back.”

Alderman seemed unimpressed, he gripped the uniform tighter. He strode right up to Magnus and leered down at him.

“Oh, you don't have to worry about this anymore,” He tossed the uniform aside, “I took the liberty of calling the studio and telling them you wouldn't make it in today or any other day at that. Of course after explaining what a lazy slob my dear Magnus could be, they didn't seem to want you back there anyways.”

Magnus could hardly process it. He didn't have a job anymore. He wouldn't be visiting Fierro Studios again. Not to record with Blitz, not to hang out with Alex, and not even to scrub the floors.

Without his job, there is no reason the security guards should let him walk in. He has lost all of it. Magnus felt a lump build up in his throat. He didn't even lose it, it was taken from him. Just like his mom. Just like his dream.

“You’re place is here,” The old mans voice sounded like a parent gently scolding a naughty child,

”Moping floors and cleaning up after others. Nothing you ever do will change that. This is your life, those dirty rags are your passion. My disappointment of a son and that despicable waitress are the only friends you’ll ever have. But don't worry, you and your rags belong right next to them.”

  
He knew it wasn't true. Everything Alderman said was filled with vile lies. Hearth was not a disappointment, he was filled with compassion and understanding even though his father had never portrayed those traits to him. Mallory was not despicable, she was strong and that scared Alderman.

And Magnus wasn't worth less than rags. His mom made him sure of that. She loved him, his friends loved him. His family meant more than what Alderman could ever say.

But it was to no avail. Magnus still hung his head and reached down for his uniform. Alderman kicked it out of his reach. He grabbed a discarded rag off a table next to him and shoved it into Magnus’s chest.

“Oh, don’t look so sad, there is still plenty of things that need cleaning right here.”

Magnus snatched up the rag and walked away from Alderman. The last thing he needed was Alderman seeing him upset and affirming his victory.

When he was safely inside his room, door shut and locked, he finally let himself collapse on the bed. He didn't even try to hold it in. Letting hot tears stream down his cheeks, he curled up on the mattress.

“M-mom I tried, s-so hard. I don't know w-what to do. I’m sorry I let you down.” 

After he had a good cry, something he hadn't allowed himself since his mom died, Magnus dragged himself up and met empty grey eyes in the mirror.

Tears still glistened on his cheeks and dripped from his chin. Blonde hair stuck against his wet face. He took the rag and wiped his face hard, rubbing away the tears until his skin burned from the rough treatment. He looked back into the mirror.

The rag hadn't been clean and left black smudges down his cheek and across his chin. Magnus couldn't take it and began to cry again.

  
~.~

 

Alex waited all afternoon. He busied himself, pretending that he was savoring his last days in Fierro Studios before he would ditch his father for Valhalla Records. After the ball tomorrow night, he was done with this place.

Alex tried to pretend he wasn’t waiting for a certain janitor. Every day, Magnus would pop his head in with that dirty blonde hair brushing his jawline. That idiot would ask, as he did every time he poked his head in, if he could come in. Alex hadn't realized how that had become a normal occurrence in his day.

Alex would then say yes and proceed to distract Magnus from his job by talking his ear off. He liked the bickering banter they had. Although Magnus was an idiot at times, Alex had to admit that he was witty in his responses.

Alex hadn't realized how much he liked his friendship until he was sitting at his desk, 30 minutes until the studio closed, wondering where the heck that janitor was.

Perhaps he got assigned a different set of floors? Alex slammed his fist down on the desk.

“What am I doing? I’m acting like some dumb pre-teen girl with a crush!”

Alex stood up and gathered his stuff, hauling his bag onto his back, and strode through the door down the hallway. He refused to admit that he was discretely scanning the building for the sun boy as he made his way out.

He noticed the secretary was still at her desk in the front office. From what little he knew about secretaries, she probable oversaw the employees schedules. Alex rolled his eyes at himself but strode to her desk anyways.

“I can’t believe myself.” He muttered under his breath.

“Ma’am, can I ask a favor?”

She looked up with disinterest. Alex would have been annoyed at her lack of manners but he supposed it was a little late in the day for favors. She bowed her head dramatically in response, as if he was royalty. Okay, now it was getting hard to tolerate.

“Can you tell me why the janitor for the floors 47 through 52 didn't show up today?” 

The secretary raised a drawn on eyebrow but typed on her computer anyways. A few minutes passed and she looked up.

“It says here that the janitor for floors 47-52, Magnus Chase, quit this morning.”

“What!? Why?” Alex put his hands on her desk and leaned to look at the computer screen. 

The woman sighed.

“It says that his guardian called and explained, and I quote, ‘Magnus is a lazy teenager, I apologize that he wasted your valuable time, he won’t be coming back to bother anyone again.’ That’s all it says.”

“I don't understand, why would they say that? Magnus is the hardest worker I’ve ever seen. He gets to work early. He hasn't missed a day or-“

“Mr. Fierro, I see that you are having a crisis here but I’d like to finish my work. Now please go.”

“But this has to be a mistake. I-“

“Mr. Fierro, if I give you his address and phone number, will you please leave me alone?”

Alex stopped talking and nodded.  
“I suppose that is a fair deal.”

The woman typed a few more things into her computer and he heard the sound of a printer turning on. She reached behind her and pulled a single sheet from the printer and handed it to him.

“Here. All the information for Magnus Chase. Goodnight Mr. Fierro.”

The paper was still warm. Alex walked away from her desk and out the door into the cool evening air. He ran up to Halfborn and hopped into the car. Halfborn noticed  his friend's sour face. 

“How was your day?” Halfborn asked hesitantly. 

“Crappy. My office is dirty.”

“What do you mean by that? Magnus always does a thorough job from what I’ve seen…”

Alex looked over the sheet. A small picture of Magnus was on the top right corner of the information sheet. He wasn't smiling, his gray eyes just stared into the camera, expressionless.

“Something happened to him. Supposedly he quit but that seems wrong. Why would he quit? I thought he liked his job.”

Halfborn turned in his seat and looked at him.

“Who knows what’s going on in other peoples lives? Maybe you should leave it alone.”

Alex glanced at the picture again. He thought Magnus looked better when he was blushing and smiling at him.

“You and I both know I’m not gonna do that.”

Halfborn sighed and looked up at him. Halfborn was smiling.

“I’m so glad you said that.” 

 

~.~

 

  
Magnus wiped the diner table clean. Walking around and picking up trash, plates and glasses. There were 30 tables and each with its own level of messiness. Magnus sighed.

Tonight was the ball. He was trying not to think about it but he couldn't seem to escape it. A customer would be talking about it as he walked by and he would hear an echo of Alex’s name throughout the people. The tv would come on with the newscaster showing multiple pictures of last years ball attire. The picture of Alex in a black suit with his hair slicked back was bittersweet for Magnus.

But the worst was the looks he got from Hearth and Mallory. Hearth would stare at Magnus as he passed and lift a corner of his mouth, trying to be positive he guessed. Mallory would reach out to touch his shoulder when someone mentioned it or the tv would shout about the ball. It was nice to have his friends caring about him but it made it really hard to ignore the reason why they were taking such good care of him.

It was closing time and all the families and aspiring singers had left. He keep cleaning tables, forcing himself to ignore the tv the was talking about the event yet again.

“… everyone is wondering, who will be accompanying Alex Fierro this year? He was absolutely gorgeous last year with….”

He couldn't take it, he looked up at the tv. A more recent picture of Alex was on the screen. The newscaster continued gossiping about Alex but Magnus wasn't listening. The picture was of Alex at one of her concerts.

It was zoomed in like a headshot. Her green hair was blown in half of her face, leaving only part of her lips, nose, and pale amber eye visible. She was looking straight ahead, her mouth opened slightly as she held a microphone to her chin.

The picture flickered off the screen and Magnus went back to work, wiping tables.

The clock ticked on and the sun was setting outside when Magnus finally finished cleaning. He checked his watch; 7:36. The ball started at 8.

“Just forget it, stupid Magnus.” He muttered as he tossed his rag into the laundry room. He stomped around for a few minutes. There was no reason to think about it if he knew he wasn't going. Magnus ran his hands through his hair.

Magnus trudged into the kitchen to try to distract himself. Mallory and Hearth were eating on the small table squished against the fridge.

“Heads up!”

Mallory tossed a piece of bread at Magnus. He stumbled but caught it, the roll was still warm. He took a bite and felt the ache in his chest dull for a moment. He was glad he could at least hang out with his friends. He knew he needed the distraction.

Magnus reached for the fridge and started to pull out ingredients to make falafel. He had the whole night to wallow in misery so he might as well start with some comfort food.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at the red head.

“Um, making dinner?” Hearth snapped his fingers for attention.

_You don't have time to make falafel. You have to get ready._

“Get ready? For what?”

Mallory sighed and talked slow, like she thought he was an idiot.

“You have to get ready for the ball.”

Magnus frowned and slumped his shoulders.

“Guys, I can’t go. I don’t have an invitation.”

“So? Are you really gonna let a small detail like that stop you?”

“Um, small detail? They have security guards lining that place!”

“Ugh details, details! Listen Magnus, you have to go, this is your night. You deserve this.”

Magnus glanced at Hearth for his verdict.

_This may be your last chance to talk to Alex._

Hearth was right, he wouldn't go to Fierro Studios tomorrow or the next day and see Alex. He had a few things he wanted to say to Alex before she was gone forever from his life. Even though he did want to go, he still was missing a few things required for a ball.

“But I don't even have anything to wear. I can’t exactly go dressed like this.” He gestured to the food stains on his white shirt and his ripped jeans.

“We’ve got that covered.”

“What?”

Mallory nodded at Hearth and he shot up and rushed to his room. He came back with a full suit, completely white, except for the gold tie slung over the shoulder.

“Whoa.”

Mallory crossed her arms over her chest and grinned.

“I know right? Hearth’s got the hook-up.”

Hearth had a ghost of a smile on his lips. He held it out for Magnus to take, which he did very gingerly.

“Thank you, I don't know what to say.”

_Don’t say anything. Go get ready._

“Wait, what if Alderman sees me?”

Mallory dug around in her apron pockets.

“We thought of that,” She pulled out a black mask and held it out to him, “You may see Alderman, but he’ll never know it’s you.”

 

~.~

 

Alex waited impatiently in the dressing room. The annual ball was starting in a few minutes and she was dying to get down there. If she had learned anything about Magnus, it was that if he was coming, the boy would be punctual about it. She had to get down there and find him.

But her father had insisted she waited to be escorted down and be introduced like some prize before the guests. At least she was to be escorted by T.J. Alex had requested that of her father months ago to ensure she could at least go with a friend and not feel totally alone.

It wasn't long until she heard a knock on the door. Alex jumped up, something she wouldn't recommend if you’re wearing heels, and rushed over to open the door.

The person waiting on the other side of the door made her wrinkle her nose in disgust. It was Thrym, a wealthy business man who had a contract with her father. He was a foul man that made all the women around him uncomfortable. Sam had once been left alone with him and she came out seething while he stumbled out with a busted nose and black eye.

“What do _you_ want?” She spat out.

Her father stepped out from behind the giant of a man. He maneuvered around Thrym and loomed over her.

“Now Alex, that is no way to speak to your date.”

She was stunned for a moment. Didn't her father know of the accusations that befell on this man? Surely if her father knew he wouldn't let his daughter near such a disgusting person.

“Father, I thought T.J. was going to be my escort.”

“There has been a change of plans, due to that insolent boy informing me of his intention to leave the studios, he shall no longer represent us.”

Alex had known T.J. was planning on leaving for Valhalla for some time now and she felt guilty but couldn't help it that she was slightly upset that he told her father now. Even if he had no idea her father would do something as petty as to stop T.J from escorting her tonight. 

“But-“

A loud slap and a stinging sensation on her cheek stopped her words. Her fathers jaw tightened and he stared at her with hard eyes. She clinched her fists to keep from touching her cheek. It felt like it was swelling up. Good, maybe the press would put it on the front cover of a magazine.

This was her last day with her father. She continued to remind herself of this. This was the last night she would have to speak to her father.

Thrym looked amused and motioned with his finger for her to come. She stood firm and glared daggers at the two men. Her father glared back and clinched his fists. When he took a step forward, Alex relented.

As Alex hesitantly stepped away from the safety of the dressing room and into the cold hallway, Thrym tried to slide his arm around her waist. She side stepped until she felt she was a good arms length from that ugly giant.

This was going to be a long night.

 

~.~

 

Mallory and Hearth waved from the taxi window. Magnus smiled at them and tied the black mask onto his face. Two long pieces of black ribbon were used to tie the mask in place and Magnus would be lying if he said he didn't feel like a thief on a heist.

He gave one more smile to his friends before turning to Fierro Studios for the last time.

Mallory watched as Magnus took two steps at a time to the entrance. Hearth snapped his fingers and she turned to face him.

_Do you think he’ll make it inside?_

“Uhh.”

Mallory turned back and looked at the huge security guard. The guard was wearing a black tux and had an impressive beard. She wondered how his muscles didn't bust through his shirt. As skinny Magnus approached the surprisingly attractive security guard, Mallory shook her head.

“Not a chance.” The taxi pulled away from the curb and they both clued themselves to the window, catching the last glimpse of their friend. 

~.~

  
Magnus had been hoping the whole ride over to the studio that there wouldn’t be a security guard. Obviously, he doesn't always get what he wants.

He looked at the tall and broad man and felt his hope dwindling. As Magnus got closer though he noticed a scraggly beard and familiar wild grin.

The guard was Halfborn Gunderson. Maybe Gunderson would let him through if he explained the situation. Halfborn had seemed to like him so he hoped he could sway the man.

Magnus was about to call out to him when he saw a familiar figure step in front of him. Alderman had not only stolen his invitation, he also just cut Magnus in line. Magnus felt like he had a rock lodged in his throat. His palms were sweaty as Alderman approached Halfborn and held out his invitation.

No. Magnus’s invitation. Magnus felt his face screw up in disgust. Halfborn didn't give Alderman a second glance as he took the envelope and let him pass. Magnus would have revealed himself if Alderman wasn't lingering a few feet away, chatting with some wealthy person.

Magnus swallowed as he stepped up to Halfborn. What was he suppose to do now? He frantically tried to think of something but he wasn't the best for quick thinking. He decided to just casually walk by like he owned the place.

He didn't make it two feet before Halfborn held out his buff arm and said in a gruff voice.

“Invitation?”

So much for that plan. Magnus looked around hopelessly until he finally got a sliver of an idea. He pointed to Alderman.

“That guy stole my ticket.”

Halfborn looked behind him then back at Magnus suspiciously.

“A-and I was like; good luck using it, there’s no way that doorman is gonna believe that’s your ticket.”

Gunderson raised an eyebrow. Magnus quickly continued.

“and then he was like ‘Pff, doormen are stupid.”

“What?” Halfborn seemed genuinely confused. Magnus took his chance.

“a-and I was like ‘A doorman is a respected position with a very rich history!”

Halfborn looked back at Alderman. Then he glanced at Magnus. 

“Wait here.”  
Magnus watched in shock as Halfborn stomped over to Alderman.

“Wow, I can’t believe that worked.” Magnus pushed through the double doors and followed a red carpet that was trailing towards the sound of loud music. He approached the double doors and peeked into the ballroom.

Hanging from the ceiling were 5 or 6 pale sheets that draped down creating a look of a giant white spider above the crowd. A large glass chandelier hung from the center of the white sheets and with a spotlight directed at the glass, it cast light around the room like a disco ball.

Directly under the chandelier, a wide throng of people were dancing in sync to one of the various songs Fierro Studios has produced. The people looked like they were dancing in a box as there was a drinks and food table against two walls parallel to each other and the back wall having the sound booth. Lastly, the 4th wall had a large stage that was decorated with more white sheets and drapes.

He looked back in the crowd and saw an assortment of dresses, suits, and tux’s all mingled together.

  
The theme for tonight seemed to be black and white (thankfully he wouldn't stand out too much except for the gold tie) as he looked around and saw that no one strayed from that theme. Magnus was also relieved to see a few people wearing fancy masks and was happy to be wearing his own, simple black mask.

Looking over the crowd of dancers he felt his breath catch. In the center of all the black and white, a single splash of color seemed to glow under the light of the chandelier.

A woman in an emerald green gown, made of satin that looked like water rippling on the surface, was dancing. Her tan skin complimented the deep green and his eyes traced up the floor length gown to her face.

He registered green hair with a hint of black at the roots.

“Alex.” He breathed.

He was entranced by the way she gracefully twirled around the small space with ease. After a few moments of gawking he thought maybe not as much ease as he first thought. He noticed her bare shoulders where hunched up to her ears like she wanted to fold in on herself. Her face was twisted up with her eyebrows furrowed together and her lips pursed in a thin line.

He noticed her graceful movements actually weren't so graceful because of the partner that clung to her arm. She was yanked forward into an unfamiliar man’s arms. Magnus watched with growing distaste as the man wrapped one arm around her waist like he was trying to keep her from escaping while the other gripped her hand.

Alex was leaning her head back as far as she could from the man. Mr. Grabby took note of this and squeezed her waist tighter against him and began talking into her ear. Alex head whipped to the side and she stared straight at something.

Magnus followed her gaze and realized it was a someone. Mr. Fierro was standing stock still beside one of the snack tables with his hands straight at his sides. He didn't say anything but gave a hard look across the room to Alex.

Magnus watched with horror as Alex forced her lips to tilt up in a strained smile. This seemed to satisfy both her father and whatever creature she was dancing with.

He looked around furiously to see if anyone else was witnessing this. The people seemed content in their own little bubbles and dancing around the struggling girl with no problem. The camera crew in the corner were currently filming a blonde women holding up a chocolate truffle.

Magnus wanted to run up to Alex and push the man off her. He began weaving through the crowd, trying to get to her, when the speakers sounded with a familiar voice.

**“Okay, now. You all look a little too comfortable. Tell you what, let’s switch it up!”**

The faces on the dance floor all began to look from side to side and all around them.

**“Come on, ya’ll! Mix it up! Find a stranger and pull them on the dance floor.”**

The music resumed and people were beginning to pair up or wander around for a new partner. Magnus saw his chance and rushed forward.

Her partner, Mr. Uglybeard had disappeared in the crowd and Magnus watched through his mask as Alex’s head wiped back and forth, searching. The green girl still hadn't noticed him when he reached out and took her hand.

Alex whipped around and he was sure he was about to get strangled by the look of rage on her face. Magnus also thought he might have a chance to live when her heterochromia eyes focused on his and Alex’s scrunched up eyebrows and snarling mouth began to relax.

Alex looked at him with a perplexed expression on her face. Did she really not recognize him? Magnus wasn't sure what to do so he opened his mouth and immediately regretted it.

“So I guess we’re partners?” He cringed at how stupid he sounded. Magnus tried to think confident, suave thoughts but he simply went blank. The janitor just didn’t have a cool bone in his body.

Alex’s lips quirked up in amusement. Magnus felt his tension ease as he watched her shoulders relax.

“I guess we are,” She stepped closer and put her hand that wasn't currently holding his own, on his shoulder. Forget it, he stiffened up again. What was worse is that Alex noticed this and was clearly enjoying it at his expense.

“I’m not all that certain my partner can dance though.”

Humor. At least she wasn't clawing to get away from him. Magnus tried to calm his heart and not be a total dork for once. He lightly put his free hand on her hip, almost hovering over the soft satin material. Magnus couldn't stop thinking about how uncomfortable she had been only a few minutes ago.

“Is this okay?” He whispered even though the music was blaring through the speakers. Alex seemed stunned for a moment, as if she hadn't experienced someone caring about her own feelings.

Her pink lips lifted into a soft smile, one he had rarely witnessed.

“More than okay.” They stared at each other for some time before Alex blinked and Magnus heard the music again.

“Well,” She began gently tugging Magnus, “let’s dance, partner.”

Magnus let Alex lead since her didn't know this song and everyone else seemed to be dancing in a choreographed set of moves.

“What is this dance? I didn't know there were dance moves that went along with this song.” The song was one frequently played on the radio but Magnus had never seen a trending dance to go along side it.

Alex groaned.

“My father chose a group of dancers to learn a few songs and make up a routine to go with it. Unfortunately I was unlucky enough to be one of those my father chose. It was 6 hours of torture,” Her face darken for a second, ”Probably why my father chose me.”

Magnus wasn't sure that her hearing someone saying ‘sorry’ would help her situation. So naturally, he asked the next stupid question.

“Are you having fun tonight?”

“Honestly, absolutely not.” She sighed and looked him in the eyes. “I guess around my Father I have a hard time-“

“Relaxing and being yourself?”

Alex’s eyebrows shot up before returning to scrunching down as she narrowed her eyes.

“How did you know that?”

So Alex really didn't know it was him. She must have thought she was dancing with a complete stranger. Somehow this gave him a surge of confidence. Magnus leaned forward and whispered next to her hair. 

“I see you.”

They had stopped dancing and the music was fading out. Magnus stepped back, still holding one of her soft hands.

“Thanks for the dance. You’re really amazing.” He bent over and kissed the back of her hand gently. He felt his hair fall over his face and he looked up at her through the golden strands. Alex looked completely stunned and her cheeks were pink, something Magnus had never seen before; Alex was blushing.

He reluctantly let her hand slip out of his. Backing away, he let his thoughts pour out to her while he was safely hidden behind a mask.

  
“It’s true, you are amazing. Don't let anyone stop you. You shouldn't be anything less than yourself. Just, be you.”

Magnus watched as the crowd got thicker between them and the distance got wider. His last glimpse of Alex was her stunned expression as she absently touched the back of her hand. 

 

~.~

 

  
Magnus pushed through the the sea of people until he finally emerged next to one of the snack tables. His heart was still hammering in his chest from talking to Alex.

If that's the last time he saw her, he was satisfied that he had said what he needed to. Even if he didn't say what he wanted to; that she was this force of nature that effected him like a palm tree in a hurricane.

He felt a dopey smile on his face but he didn't try to hide it. He flashed his teeth at anyone who looked in his direction and they looked away quickly.

Magnus turned toward the table and it was enough for him to lose his smile. His jaw dropped as he saw mountains of chocolate truffles on foundations of silver platters. 3 feet tall chocolate fountains sprouted dark brown liquid.

There were other foods of course but all Magnus could think was; Chocolate.

“Gods, yes.” Magnus grabbed a plate and began pilling it on with sugar. He grabbed the last of the truffles and was starting to dip strawberries in the gooey chocolate when he noticed two men arguing beside him.

“-don’t need you here! You are suppose to be flossing the dogs teeth like I said.”

“Yes I know Helgi but I-“

Both men had beards that seriously needed a trim and the similarities ended there. The man named Helgi had a hard look in his eyes and wild hair that made him think Helgi wasn't aware of a brush.

“Hunding, go back to your assignments!”

Hunding glared but slumped his shoulders in defeat. Hunding had a warty face that was similar to teenage acne. Helgi flipped his hair over his shoulders and stomped away. Magnus couldn't help but feel bad for Hunding. He felt that they were similar from the strange and probably pointless work they both had to endure with horrible bosses.

Hunding turned toward the snack table and seemed to be searching. When he saw the chocolate tray was empty, Magnus thought he might cry. If Magnus could stay and have a good time while Hunding had to return to work, the least he could do was brighten his night a little bit.

Magnus stepped toward the man, holding out his plate.

“Here.”

Hunding looked confused as a random stranger offered him a plate of chocolate.

“What-“

“You seem like you need it more than me.”

Hunding hesitantly reached for the plate like at any moment Magnus might retract the chocolate. Magnus didn’t, and Hunding smiled gratefully at him.

“Thank you so much, young man.”

“Not a problem.” Magnus smiled, “So brushing dogs teeth? Kinda sounds like a punishment.”

Hunding shuddered. “Oh it is! The brushing is actually more flossing. Those dogs are like dragons! Horrible breath as well.”

Magnus nodded in sympathy, he felt like Alderman and Helgi would enjoy trading notes on new and creative punishments. He was about to compare horror stories when he happened to glance at the back wall towards the sound booth.

A familiar figure stood in the booth, sorting through CD’s and pressing various buttons. He was wearing a white suit with a white flower pattern threaded over the whole jacket like a garden. No one else could rock that suit except for his fashionable friend, Blitzen.

“Excuse me, but I need to speak to my friend. Good luck with the dogs!”

“Thank you, my boy!”

Magnus rushed past the people hugging the wall, too afraid to dance, and up the steps into the sound booth. It was raised high and was directly facing the stage. A very nice view.

“Hey!” Magnus was smiling so much this evening, his cheeks were starting to hurt. Blitz turned and began waving his hands, shooing him.

“This is off-limits to guests! Please go back to the party, sir.” 

“Wait Blitz,” Magnus pulled his mask down so that it hung below his chin, “It’s just me.”

Blitzen stopped trying to shoo him away and instead hugged him.

“Oh kid! Good to see you…” Blitz held both his shoulders and squinted his eyes. He was examining Magnus’s clothes.

“Where did you get these clothes? I know you didn't pick this out on your own, Magnus. You have bad fashion sense, no offense.”

“Offense taken. But yes, I didn't pick these out on my own, my friend Hearth had these clothes.”

Blitz nodded in approval. “Your’e going to have to introduce us one day.”

Magnus smiled when he thought of bringing the two together. Magnus could only imagine the horror on Blitz face when he realizes that Hearth’s sense of fashion doesn’t stray from the color black.

“Yeah, I promise.”

“Oh! Speaking of promises,” Blitz turned and began digging in a bag hanging from his chair, “The demo is ready for action!”

Blitz faced him, holding out a simple CD in a cheap plastic case. Blitz had scribbled something on the top in messy black sharpie.

“Rags?”

“Yeah, kid. I figured when you become famous, you'd need a way to remember where you started.”

Magnus smiled down at the CD. Even with the plain case and a simple CD with the only decoration being the hastily written word Rags, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Magnus took the demo carefully and held it against his chest like it was his first born child.

“Thank you. _Thank you_.”

“Yeah you're welcome, don’t get all mushy on me kid. Just promise me you won’t waste any chances that may-“

**“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the stage: 9 Worlds!”**

On the stage a million different colored spotlights were flashing. The host bowed and exited the stage. The audience cheered wildly and gathered around the stage, all eagerly waiting for the entertainment. A few minutes passed and still nothing was happening.

“What’s going on Blitz?” 

“I don’t know.”

The host walked back on stage, his smile was bright but his eyebrows were furrowed.

**“Looks like we have a slight set-back: 9 World’s flight has been delayed.”**

A shout of outrage caused everyones attention to land on Mr. Fierro. He glared at a women beside him and wasn't even attempting to hide his anger.

“Why wasn't I informed of this?”

“I-I’m sorry sir, I didn't know!”

**“Uh oh. Looks like the boss isn't happy,”** The host glanced around the room. **“Someone better step up here fast.”**  
Blitzen started pushing Magnus out of the booth.

“This is your chance kid! Get up there and show ‘em what you're made of.”

“What? No, I can’t!”

“No one will know it’s you! Now go!”

  
With a finale shove, Magnus staggered across the room and toward the stage. Shoving the demo in one of the suit pockets, he adjusted the mask back over his face and tightened it just in case, to secure his identity.

He hesitated at the stairs that led up to the stage. Once he climbed them, there was no going back.

Magnus took the steps one by one and onto the stage. The room went quite as he approached the edge of the stage where a microphone and stand were waiting on him. He gingerly picked up the mic and brought it to his lips.

From across the room, Blitz gave him a thumbs up and began fiddling with the buttons in the sound booth. Magnus heard a simply ukulele over the speakers and began swaying. He had shown Blitz this song he was working on and Blitz had suggested starting the music with the ukulele. Listening to it now, it was perfect. He was so glad to have Blitz in the sound booth, he somehow knew just what song to play for Magnus.

It was a song he had wrote not too long after meeting Alex and although it was embarrassing to share it, Blitz had taken an immediate liking to the honesty of it.

**“Ladies and gentlemen,”** He heard Blitzen’s voice in the speakers, **“Give it up for… Rags!”**

**_“The bright lights is flashing_ **  
**_I’m surrounded by madness_ **  
**_Yellow cabs is passing, I’m just trying to make it_ **

**_Something special to me_ **  
**_Change falls at my feet_ **  
**_Big dreams of Hollywood_ **  
**_won't you come take a closer look”_ **

Magnus wasn't moving. His chest was tight and he knew he should be taking deeper breaths to hit the notes but he was paralyzed with nerves. Magnus’s eyelids fluttered as he tried to close them and pretend no one was around. He had sung for countless strangers on the streets so he didn't know why this was effecting him like it was his first time all over again.

Maybe it was the fact that the crowd was full of talented artists, or maybe that he had not performed this song for anyone yet, or possibly it was because Alex Fierro had made her way to the front of the stage. She rested her elbows on the stage, only an arms length from his feet, looking up at him curiously.

Magnus heard a few whoops from the audience and he glanced at Blitz. He was smiling and waving his arms wildly, brandishing his thumbs-up. Magnus didn't feel any less nervous, and his hands still twitched, but he was able to take a deep breath and continue.

**_“I’m seeing the bright lights, the fancy cars_ **  
**_Cover of magazines, that’s what I want_ **  
**_But if you could look inside my heart, then you will see_ **  
**_Come a little bit closer_ **  
**_We're not so different at all”_ **

The crowd was clapping in rhythm and there were a lot of cheerful shouts. Magnus felt like he was back at Alfhiem Karaoke, pretending he was singing for a crowd that liked his music. But he was holding a microphone, not a broomstick. And the air didn't smell like fast food burgers, the air was fresh. Even though Alderman was out there, he couldn't stop Magnus from singing now.

He began to perform, moving around the stage, smiling at the people, moving and clapping. Magnus didn't know when it happened but suddenly, he wasn't nervous anymore. He was enjoying himself.

_**“You’re looking at me** _  
_**Tell me what you see** _  
_**You should know we’re not so different at all** _  
_**Let’s shoot for the stars, I think we’ll go far** _  
_**Believe me cuz we’re not so different,“** _

Even with the blinding spotlight, Magnus could find the messy green hair in the crowd. He walked to the edge of the stage where Alex had removed her elbows in exchange for clapping along to the beat of the music. That made him feel like he was glowing.

_**“I see you on the big screen, you see me chasing my dreams** _  
_**We kinda do the same thing,”** _

Magnus made eye contact with Alex. He felt the corner of his mouth tug up. He held her gaze as he sung the next part.

_**“We're not so different are we-“** _

Alex crossed her arms and rolled her eyes but Magnus could see her smirking.

_**“It’s nothing to it, together we can do it** _  
_**It’s only just a matter, a matter, a matter of time”** _

  
_**“I see the bright lights the fancy cars** _  
_**cover of magazines, that’s what I want** _  
_**but if you can look inside my heart, then you will see** _  
_**Come a little bit closer** _

_**We're not so different at all, at all, at all** _

_**We’re not so different at all!”** _

Magnus thrusted his fist in the air and finished the note with a dramatic flair. A moment passed then the audience burst into applause and cheers. Magnus looked around at the people standing below him; all were smiling and clapping.

Alex was cheering along with the crowd, Magnus blushed. Stupid feelings. Magnus smiled at the crowd and felt a rush of exhilaration from performing. He relished in the applause and ducked his head a bit, shyly. The ecstatic mood immediately evaporated when he saw a familiar butt-hat in the outskirts of the crowd.

Alderman had somehow gotten in what looked like a heated argument with Mr. Fierro. Magnus watched as Mr. Fierro waved over a couple of guards. Now this would have been very enjoyable if it weren't for the fact that when Alderman was kicked out he would eventually return to Alfhiem Karaoke and discover Magnus gone. Which would result in Alderman making his life ten times the Hel it already was.

Magnus strained his eyes and watched Alderman stomp toward the exit with two security guards flanking him. The boy glanced over the audience one last time, his eyes lingered on Alex’s face, but he couldn't stay any longer.

He bolted off the stage and down the steps, which probably looked very dramatic and slightly suspicious. Magnus pushed through the crowd as best he could while shouting out thank you’s to all the people who were giving him compliments and patting his back.

He was almost free of the crowd when a large hand gripped his arm. A shock coursed through his body and he was sure that Alderman had found him out but when he turned, he saw the smiling face of Hunding.

“Kid, that was astounding! Take this,” He handed the boy a business card. It was green with big gold letters that said Valhalla Records on the front with some phone numbers printed on the back.

“You work for Valhalla Records? The Valhalla Records?” Hunding chuckled.

“Pretty sure there’s only one Valhalla, my boy.” He patted Magnus’s shoulder.

“Give me a call. You’ve got some real talent.”

Magnus nodded, unable to speak. He couldn't believe this was happening. Magnus shook himself, thinking about how crazy this was would have to wait because he had to beat Alderman home before he showed up and punished Hearth and Mallory for his absence.

Saying a quick goodbye to Hunding, the blond boy turned around and began running out the doors.

Magnus made it all the way outside and was running down the steps when a voice called out to him.

“Wait!”

Magnus looked over his shoulder and stopped fleeing. It was Alex.

Her cheeks were flushed from running after him and her green satin dress was flowing from all the movement. Standing at the top of the steps, she met his eyes.

“Who are you?”

Magnus didn't know how he was able to obtain such courage. Maybe it was deep inside him, not letting any of it loose until the perfect moment. Maybe it wasn't courage but just him throwing caution to the wind. But it didn't matter because now, that moment for courage had come.

In that moment, Alderman could wait, calling Valhalla could wait, the world could wait. Because Alex was standing right there, looking as beautiful as ever.

He rushed back up the steps and cupped her cheeks with both hands. He saw her eyes widen in surprise as he leaned forward. Alex took in a breath as their lips connected.

Kissing Alex Fierro was something he had never even dared to dream, and now it was happening. Alex’s lips were softer than her satin gown and he could taste the lipstick on them. Magnus ran his fingers through her hair slowly. Everything faded away during that kiss except for a single thought; _Alex, Alex, Alex_.

Magnus forced himself to pull back even though his chest ached at the thought of ending the moment. There was still so much he wished he could say but he was running out of time. He hoped his actions were speaking all the words inside.   

He didn't want to go. Magnus would have done anything if only they could stay like this for a while longer. His hands were holding her cheeks, their noses brushing, as he stared into her winsome eyes.

“Be you.” He smiled at her before turning and fleeing down the stairs.

Magnus didn't look back, he was afraid if he did, he might turn around and do something embarrassing like shyly apologizing for his boldness or shouting to the world of his undying love for Alex Fierro.

So he kept running. He wanted to replay the kiss over in his head and analyze every detail, like how Alex's lips had been still although she had relaxed her body against his chest. Or how he accidentally bumped her nose when he leaned in. But those thoughts were clouding his vision and making it hard not to run into pedestrians or the occasional trash bin.

Magnus didn't stop running until he was mostly safely climbing up the fire escape to the second story window that led to his room. He was able to pull himself up and he thanked all the buckets of dirty mop water for his upper arm strength. After a few near-death slips and struggling to hold on to the railing while forcing open the window, he finally dragged himself in the room, stripped off the evidence of the nights events, and dumped himself into bed.

As soon as he had adjusted under the covers, his door swung open and slammed against the wall.

Alderman was seething as he spotted Magnus casually reach for his book on the floor. Magnus couldn't help himself, Alderman already seemed upset, so why not make it worse for the old fool?

“How was the party?”

Alderman narrowed his eyes and promptly slammed the door. Magnus chuckled to himself. He waited a few minutes then crawled out of bed and to the closet where he had stashed Hearth’s suit.

Magnus dug his hand in the side pocket where he had put the demo but found nothing. In a panic now, he searched the other pocket then the pants but there was still nothing.

“Oh no.”

 

 

 

~(bonus)~

 

 

 

“Have you ever heard of a mint?”

Thrym laughed like this was some sort of playful joke. He pulled her closer to him but she tilted her head as far away as possible from his face.

“Why? Care to share yours?” Alex thought she might vomit. She had tried to shake Thrym the whole night but he was persistent on staying as close to her as possible. The song had changed three times already and she was still putting up with his crap.

Thrym wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. Alex retaliated by leaning as far away as possible. Surely her loud actions were not going unnoticed. Alex felt she was being very clear with how much pulling away and glares she was distributing, but when she glanced around, no one was paying her any mind.

His arm tightened almost painfully against her waste. His gross scratchy beard hair brushed against her cheek and ear.

“Give me a smile, honey. Daddy’s watching.”

Alex whipped her head to the side and saw that he wasn't lying. Her father stared stoney faced at her. He hadn't even moved a muscle but his eyes yelled commands from across the room.

She turned toward her captor. It took a lot of effort but she managed to look like she was struggling with constipation instead of a handsy escort. Alex wished T.J. was her escort so bad, or Halfborn, or maybe Mag-

“Okay, now. You all look a little too comfortable. Tell you what, let’s switch it up!”

Or maybe she rather personally thank the deejay for that little number. Thrym didn't look like he was going to move until a large women emerged form the crowd laughing as she yanked his arm and he stumbled back into the sea of people.

Alex finally relaxed. She could really go for some alone time right about now. She had time before she would have to perform for the guests. She searched for her father to make sure he didn't see her sneak off. No sign of him yet. Alex was just about to make her escape when someone took her hand.

A fire ignighted inside her and she was ready to punch Thrym. Just when she thought she had escaped he somehow swam through the crowd and found her. She felt her lip curl over her teeth like a snarling wolf as she turned around.

She had been ready to attack her captor but then she realized it wasn't Thrym who had took her hand.

Dark grey eyes, like a thunderstorm rolling on the horizon, were staring back at her. The man wore a simple black cloth mask that concealed most of his face. Alex noticed his brilliant white suit and gold tie that didn't shine quite as bright as his yellow hair.

A feeling of familiar came to her like a dream she tried so hard to remember but couldn’t. She was certain that she somehow knew this stranger but Alex couldn't put her finger on it.

“So I guess we’re partners?” Under his mask, she could tell he was blushing. Alex felt her anger evaporating out of her body while a rain of amusement replenished her. She wanted to find out who this guy was so she cut him some slack and decided not to tease him for his obvious question.

“I guess we are,” Alex rested her hand on his shoulder and moved closer. He smelled like rain. Alex forced down a laugh as she watched him visibly stiffen up. This was going to be like dancing with a statue if he didn't relax.

“I’m not all that certain my partner can dance though.” She gently teased. He smiled nervously and reached out with his hand that wasn't currently sweating in hers.

His hand hovered over her waist and he lightly set it against her dress. It was such a gentle touch that she thought she could have felt more weight from a piece of paper.

“Is this okay?” She heard his whisper even with the music and people around them, like they were in their own enclosed space. Alex was shocked for a moment. After a night of being forced and ordered around she hadn't expected the sudden concern for her own self. It was, to say the least, refreshing.

She hadn't realized she was smiling.

“More than okay.” She looked into his eyes. She was straining her brain so much trying to connect the dots. She knew those eyes.

Alex realized she was staring and began to sway, trying to get him to loosen up.

“Well let’s dance, partner.”

Alex tried her best to at least attempt the dance moves T.J. had spent all his time teaching her. She had tried to convince him to go see a movie with Halfborn or run a marathon or something other than dancing but T.J. was frustratingly persistent that she shouldn't make her situation worse with her father. Eventually she relented.

  
“What is this dance? I didn't know there were dance moves that went along with this song.” The masked boy glanced around at the people surrounding them.

  
“My father chose a group of dancers to learn a few songs and make up a routine to go with it. Unfortunently I was unlucky enough to be one of those my father chose. It was 6 hours of torture, probably why my father chose me.”

Alex hadn’t been taught by T.J. for those lessons. Her Father had chosen a strict teacher who required rigorous practices that might have been fun if he hadn't seemed to have distaste for her and the other dancers.

The memories flickered away when the boy spoke again.

“Are you having fun tonight?” Thinking about it, she was now but this stranger didn't need to know that.

“Honestly, absolutely not.” She sighed and forced herself not to scan the room for her father, she didn't want him to ruin this one dance for her. “I guess around my Father I have a hard time-“

“Relaxing and being yourself?”

It was like he reached into her mind and found those words deep down where she kept them hidden, barely held back. Who was this guy?

“How did you know that?” Alex was read to yank the mask off his face and reveal the mind-reader’s identity.

He got closer than he had the whole time they had been dancing. She felt his breath blow her hair. The smell of rain filled her nose and she wondered what laundry detergent he used because she was really starting to like that smell.

“I see you.” She forced herself not to shiver. His voice was low yet soft and it reminded her of paper rustling in the wind. The boy took a step back but still held her hand gently.

  
“Thanks for the dance. You’re really amazing.” Alex held her breath as she watched him bow and kiss her hand. His lips were warm against her skin. Alex didn’t even care that her face was heating up.

Gray eyes looked up through a black mask. His blonde locks framed his face as he gazed at her. Time slowed down as he raised up and stepped back. When his hand left hers, she refrained from reaching out again.

  
“It’s true, you are amazing. Don't let anyone stop you. You shouldn't be anything less than yourself. Just, be you.”

  
He disappeared into the crowd of black and white, his white suit blending into the crowd. Alex touched the back of her hand where she could swear she still felt his lips pressed to her skin.  


 

~(end of bonus)~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please know that I have no experience in kissing in all my 17 years of existence sooooo, yeah. I used what I know from books sooo you can tell how my love life is going ;) I recently performed a solo for my school and I used my experience in that for Beantown. More to come but please have patience with me because I'm a student which means homework and basically stress 24/7:))) but I am determined to finish this story!


End file.
